


Shadows

by pyne21



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti dosan, Crack, Crying!Dosan, F/M, Jealous!Dosan, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Voyeurism, this is honestly just bad crack smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyne21/pseuds/pyne21
Summary: After Ji Pyeong comforts a crying Dalmi, things quickly escalate between the two. Dosan happens to see it all.a bad crack smut fic for my heartbroken jidalers :)
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Shadows

Dosan took a deep breath, composing himself for a second, before he stepped out of the elevator confidently and walked briskly down the hallway. He was going to get his jacket back. More than that, he would talk to Dalmi. Properly this time. A deep heart-to-heart, where he would attempt to explain his lack of communication with her for three years. Where he would apologize for everything. Maybe shed a tear here and there, who knows? Regardless, he knew that Jipyeong was bluffing about everything.

_Three years is a long time. Long enough for relationships to change._

The thought almost made him stop in his tracks. No. Absolutely _not_. No way he would have Dalmi, even with him gone for three years. There was no relationship between them. She didn’t see him as a man.

Dosan allowed himself a smirk as he found the door to Dalmi’s office. And paused.

The lights were all off.

Had she left already? Was he too late?

He took a quick peek into the room. The blinds were closed and there was no movement to be seen. Dosan felt annoyance and disappointment rise in him before he closed his eyes to calm himself. He’d have to catch her next time, then. He took a step back and turned on his heel, ready to go back to Chulsan and Youngsan, before he saw something move from the corner of his eye.

It came from the office. What the hell? He turned back and strained his eyes harder this time to see what was going on. His eyes roamed around the computers and tables and documents piled up everywhere, and finally he caught movement from the shadowed mass at the farthest end of the office. Where Dalmi’s desk was.

It felt like someone took a knife and stabbed him in the chest. Thrice.

It was Dalmi. Dosan knew it. Even in almost complete darkness, nothing more than a shadow, he could recognize her back profile, her long hair, her minute and graceful movements. She was sitting backwards on the office chair, moving in unison with… Jipyeong.

Dalmi was on Jipyeong’s lap, legs wrapped tightly around him. On the chair, facing backward, her hands tangled in his hair. Jipyeong had a strong arm wrapped around her waist, and the other hand was hidden under her blouse. His Patek Philippe watch gleaned brightly in the dark. Dalmi's face was practically glued to his, and Dosan skin crawled when he heard the softest of moans leave her lips.

Her lips. Those belonged to _him_. Not Jipyeong. Dosan felt frozen in place, aware of the heat rising in him from the fury he felt. How dare Jipyeong take what was his? The tears were already welling up. They were doing this in public?? He wanted to turn around, run, book the next flight to San Francisco, and never turn back, but he couldn’t. He kept watching them in horror.

Jipyeong, situated comfortably under Dalmi, used his nose to tilt her head to the side and attacked her neck. Biting, suckling, kissing, licking. Dalmi groaned loudly and ground herself against his hard length, and Jipyeong _growled_ harshly into her nape. He moved to undo the buttons of her blouse as she continued to gyrate over him on that small chair, showering him in kisses over his face and lips and jawline. Her shirt fell to the ground and Dosan saw that her bra clasp had already been undone.

“Dalmi, What if someone sees us?” Dosan heard Jipyeong’s deep, baritone voice rumble out into the hallway. _Idiots_. _I’m right here. Dumbasses._ Dosan’s tears were falling freely now.

“ _I don’t care if they do._ ” The words left Dalmi’s mouth impatiently. Dosan’s heart shattered. Broken. She wanted it, maybe even more than Jipyeong. It hurt, but he kept watching them eat each other up, akin to starving animals, right by his jacket that he had wanted to get. Right in front of his salad. The audacity. He felt like he could commit murder.

With those words, Jipyeong lifted Dalmi up in the air and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso as he moved her to the edge of the office desk. Dosan saw his hands neatly side sweep all the papers and pencils and keyboards out of the way all while Dalmi scrambled to undo his tie, snatching it in victory, keeping it close to her chest. Jipyeong smirked down at her, arms caging around her, hair askew and eyes glowering. His long cashmere coat had been thrown to the side and his white button-up shirt was half undone, strong chest peeking through and sleeves folded to the elbow. He reached down to her for his necktie with his _teeth_ , biting into the fabric and wrestling it easily from her grasp. His eyes bored holes into hers. He straightened himself up.

“We both know how loud you can get, sweetheart,” Jipyeong said matter-of-factly, cooly, wrapping the tie in his fist. He was calm. collected. “We can’t have someone find us. Open your pretty mouth for me.” Dalmi melted into the desk, falling on her elbows, legs spreading and skirt rising, pink and plump lips parting effortlessly. Jipyeong followed her down, gave her an open-mouthed kiss, swiping his tongue along hers, before he pulled back and gently placed his red rolled-up tie in her mouth. Gagging her. Dalmi whined loudly and desperately.

Dosan couldn’t believe his eyes. How did this happen? When did they start fucking? Was it right after he left for the states, or just recently? His chest was burning from fury, but this time there was arousal contributing to his rising body heat as well. He hated himself. Hated how seeing Dalmi like this affected him, even if it wasn’t with him. He was such a fucking loser. The tears poured out like a waterfall. His fists ached from how hard he was clenching them.

“Good girl. You’re so pretty like this.” Dalmi cried into the tie and Jipyeong hummed happily. He patted down her wayward hair, trailed his fingers down over her ear, over the soft skin of her neck littered with bite marks, to her petite shoulders. He held them and bent down slightly to make direct eye contact with her. “I need you to stay quiet now, okay? I don’t want to have to have to punish you twice in one week.” He gave her a slightly mocking look of concern and pity. “That elevator incident was enough, don’t you think?”

Dosan could only imagine what happened between them in the Sandbox elevators. 

Dalmi _flailed_ , muffled noises escaping around her gag, and could only desperately hold onto Jipyeong’s messy black strands as he moved down gracefully to the floor on his knees. He looked hungry, eyes taking in every inch of skin that surrounded his vision. He kissed his way up Dalmi’s trembling thighs, up, up, up, hands pawing at her ass, and paused just before his tongue could reach her sweltering, soaking heat. His hands massaged her inner thighs. Dalmi's back arched in anticipation, breasts pointing up and Dosan could see the shadows form her hard nipples peaking through the lace bra.

Jipyeong moved his head to the side, looking past Dalmi and to the window of the office.

Dosan froze, knowing what was about to happen but having no way to stop it-

And-

Their eyes met, and Dosan had never wished for the ground to swallow him whole as badly as he did now. He was caught. How long had Jipyeong been aware of him standing there, watching? Knowing the bastard, he had seen him from the very start. Asshole. Bitch. Fucker. Dosan couldn’t even move now, knowing he would look like an animal caught in headlights.

Jipyeong raised an eyebrow at him and his wrist snapped upward. His fingers burrowed into Dalmi. Dosan watched Dalmi writher around his fingertips, drool escaping to the corner of his mouth, his hands playing her like a finely tuned instrument. It looked like second nature to him and Dosan was _furious_. That should’ve been _him_. It was so unfair. His life sucked so bad.

Jipyeong kept his eyes on Dosan, unbothered and unfazed, but Dosan refused to move. Not like this. They would've kept it on, Jipyeong gazing with a smirk, an _I told you so_ look, and Dosan staring back with red eyes. Dalmi, however, had finally had enough of being teased, fingers not enough for her, and grabbed Jipyeong’s head again, pushing him face-first in between her legs. Jipyeong didn’t bother to fight her and happily dug into her like she was his long-awaited dinner after a long and exhausting day. The tie in her mouth didn’t do much good to quiet her down.

Dosan finally unclenched his fists and dragged his feet back to the elevator, still embarrassingly hard, both Jipyeong’s and Dalmi’s moans following and mocking him. Time to book another flight back, sadly without his jacket. His big hands had failed him.

**Author's Note:**

> -this is literally so bad im so sorry. plz ignore the grammar and bad writing i wrote it at 2am  
> -i tried keeping Dosan as in character as possible, dodalers don't come @ me thx  
> -i took liberties with their clothing sorry  
> -yes jipyeong is 100% a dom in bed don't bother trying to convince me otherwise  
> -also yes in this fic jidal is an established relationship. as it should be. periodt.
> 
> love you all so so much thank you for reading till the end <3


End file.
